Luna
Luna (pr. loo-nuh) was the goddess of Libera, consort of Zarem. At one time she was a demi-god and retained her position as Mistress of Moon and Water. Like Zarem she was a benevolent god and believed in the preservation and prosperity of Libera. History Origin Zarem created Luna as a powerful demi-god spirit in order to maintain the balance of moon and water in and out of Libera. She served Zarem for eons, and as an ascended god worked as his equal. Details of her creation have not yet been given in published works. Relationship to Zarem Luna was courted by Zarem after the creation of the original sentients. They fell in love with one another, and Zarem gave Luna three gifts: first the glory of the moon, which allowed Libera's moon to be seen even during the day. The glory of the seasons, which gave Luna charge over the seasons of Libera. The last was a feather for her own desire, which was to please Zarem by creating sentients after his own image. Thus was the birth of the Molouks. Ever since then Luna had worked diligently to serve her god, and he set her through several large and small trials before she became worthy of the Ascension. Then she became a complete goddess she stayed at Zarem's side and ruled as an equal. Ayaka's Journey The reader learned from Founders that Ayaka was tested by the gods, Luna in particular, in order to see if her Descendant would be worthy to be the Incarnate of the goddess. Ayaka faced several challenges as she was tutored by Luna through visions and learned to control her anger and hate. This ultimately led her to curse Jarkul as one of the chosen ones and realize her destiny as the forbearer of the Incarnate. Ayaka even gets the opportunity to see and hear her Descendant, heavily implied to be Sabra the Incarnate, before she fought Hräer. The Legend of Draconite The prophecy of the Incarnate was fulfilled through Sabra, who became the Incarnate when she agrees to let Luna travel in her body in order to complete trials set before her from Zarem. This only happened twice: the first time to retrieve the Sunstone, and the second time to retrieve the Moonstone. In the second instance Sabra received the mark of the Moonstone, similar to how Aaron received the mark of the Sunstone when he was in the presence of the Sunstone. Luna informed Sabra that the mark signified that Sabra was truly one of the chosen ones. This became clear later on when Sabra destroyed Jarkul and healed the Thunderwall. Because Luna was able to experience mortality a few brief times through Sabra, it was implied that she became more like Zarem, especially when Luna realized that everything she had done through the eons was supposed to help her become a complete god like Zarem. Because of the Incarnate, Luna was able to ascend into godhood and become equal to her consort. The Legacy Incarnate Incarnate Journey By the year 72 AA, Sabra the Incarnate had fallen somewhat in the eyes of the gods when she let herself lose her identity, but was not irredeemable. Luna loved her Incarnate very much, and though Sabra struggled to come out of her grief and pain over Henry Bunckle's death, Luna and Zarem assisted her. Luna gave Sabra a vision of the Lunar Temple and the Golden One, explaining their history, and commanded Sabra to tell the Golden One to repent. The Golden One had been one of Luna's chosen servants, but he had fallen completely from grace, and when he refused to repent by Sabra's command, she destroyed him completely. Luna had offered him mercy, but he had turned it, and her, down once more. After Sabra escaped the Hunters, she dedicated the Lunar Temple to Luna by Zarem's command, and Luna regained her favored house on Libera. The Sunstone and the Moonstone The Moonstone was originally created by Luna as a gift of love to Zarem. It was not told how or when the stone was created, but in the Legend of Draconite it was portrayed as having enormous powers. When given to the Molouks, scientists discovered it has the power to turn air into fire. In Book 4 of the Legend of Draconite, it froze the hands of mortals when it is carried, like how the Sunstone burnt the hands of mortals. Only a divine hand could hold it without protection. In Book 4 of LoD, the Moonstone also had the power to summon water from other places. Luna used the Moonstone to summon a part of the Mistwall, even against Brtil's will, to destroy the MeKķeya Clan of Hakor before they totally ravaged their nation. The enormous power of the Moonstone, and the energy it exacted from Luna/Sabra's half-mortal body at the time, was enough to kill the goddess and the Incarnate before they were brought back to life by Zarem. The Sunstone was Zarem's gift of love to Luna, and she summoned it once in Book 4 in order to give the Moonstone enough power to carry out the task of wiping out the MeKķeya. Aspects of Luna Personality Luna had a benevolent personality, exercising incredible patience and love with the sentients of Libera. She had the ability to calm the anger of others with a few words. She also had a mild sense of humor. In one instance she was ambiguous about jokingly telling Henry that he was fat, and in another when Rael assumed Luna was a Unia'a, Luna asked who ever said she was one. In her benevolence, Luna also condoned the divine law of justice and the exemptions of mercy where possible, modeling herself after her creator Zarem. Relationship to Mortals Like Zarem, Luna was worshiped by several cultures under such names as Veith'e and Manea, as well as Luna. The Molouks in particular admired her greatly for her beauty and love, as well as the fact that she created them. The Unia'a were created in the image of Luna by Zarem. Moon, Water, and Wind Luna was most often associated with the moon of Libera and its waters. She was in charge of the cycles of the moon and its relationship to the seasons because of Zarem's gift to her. Though not explicitly stated, throughout the Chronicles of Libera Luna seemed to have an association with wind as well. Aero observed in Book 5 of The Legend of Draconite that Luna appears to have swept herself into her presence with wind.Ascension, pg. In Founders, Ayaka felt a great presence of wind on the face of the moon as Luna blessed her with the knowledge of the Incarnate.Founders, Part 2, pg. Description Luna appeared to be a tall Unia'a with white skin, white hair, and silvery eyes. She had red lips and sharp, beautiful features. She was described by Erik in Book 4 of The Legend of Draconite as the most beautiful and fair Unia'a he has ever seen. While Luna was a demi-god spirit, she wore an indigo dress that shifted with a scattering of stars. After her Ascension, she wore a pure white dress. ---- Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Divinity